The Summoned
The Summoned (unofficial name) are a race of strange creatures introduced in the game VOID SANDWICH. They are presumably responsible for the placement of foodstuffs laced with VOID onto the planet on which VOID is being researched. One of the side effects of consuming VOID is the summoning of one of these creatures, who then reportedly challenge the consumer to a competition. Should the consumer win the competition, they get a prize, but should they lose, they get transported to a different dimension from which no consumer has ever returned. There are no recorded cases of a consumer winning this competition, and the actual specifics of what the competition entails are never stated. The Summoned are deemed incredibly valuable to The Company, and in a scenario where one is summoned, employees are to attempt to engage it in simple conversation or offer it food until a hazard team is able to arrive and attempt to contain it. The Summoned must not be fed meat based foods however, as this apparently makes them more "active". The creatures (according to The Company's protocol) must also never be approached with any indication of violence, or any object resembling a weapon. Name ''"The Summoned" ''is used to refer to these creatures in VOID SANDWICH, but only as to refer to the specific subjects summoned during a potential VOID consumption scenario. The actual name of the species is redacted in all reports throughout VOID SANDWICH. Creature During one of the test chambers in VOID SANDWICH, a creature can be seen around a corner before the lights go out. This creature appears humanoid, with patchy skin, a long crocodile-like head with no eyes, sharp teeth, and a strange mass on top, and stitches on the side of it's head. It is also possible that the 'stitches' are in fact a closed eye, but this can't really be determined. When the lights go out, the creature dashes behind a wall, only to have mysteriously vanished by the time the player arrives. This creature is the best candidate for the appearance of The Summoned, though it is never directly confirmed that this is in fact one of the creatures. Alpha Summoned "Alpha" creatures are mentioned in legends on the planet on which VOID SANDWICH is set, with the company running tests on VOID even going to far as to instate procedures for an Alpha's summoning, dubbing it a "Class 7 Event". Alpha Creatures supposedly stand five storeys tall, and have either strange properties to their arms, or a strange number of arms, with the actual specifics being redacted. At the employee emails terminal at the end of VOID SANDWICH, it is revealed that at some point, a Class Seven Event did occur, with the outcome still not fully known. Notes * Alpha 1 and Alpha 2 mentioned in the Colony Outreach Safety Manual (provided as part of the Atlas Hunt ARG) are likely Alpha Summoned, based on their classifications as Alphas, ans several other proceedures related to them. Notes * An employee email on a terminal at the end of VOID SANDWICH states that the creatures make people lose their minds. It's unknown if this is an actual property of The Summoned, or if the employee was merely exaggerating the effect of their unnerving appearance on the staff.